


【Arthurm】王子与国王

by lucyschaft



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyschaft/pseuds/lucyschaft





	1. 1

　*：骨科年上

　　*：电影宇宙，OOC，逻辑混乱，瞎几把设定

　　*：各种撒狗血预警

　　

　　1

　　

　　尽管在接到报告的时候已经做好了心理准备，亚瑟冲到关押奥姆的房间（其实也就是他自己在做王子的时候的寝宫）时，还是大吃了一惊。

　　他的胞弟，前任亚特兰蒂斯王，现在的奥姆亲王紧闭着双眼，一只手上还挂着长长的连着铁链的手铐，无声地侧卧在他的珍珠母贝床上，周围的海水里都是挥之不去的血腥气。虽然在海水里一时看不出到底发生了什么，但看周围仆从、侍女和之前赶过来的医生的表情，亚瑟也知道可能发生了什么大问题。

　　“我的国王……”医生看着走向奥姆的亚瑟，在亚瑟的眼光下，轻轻挪动了一下昏迷的奥姆的身躯，让亚瑟能看到他的后颈——那个亚瑟才刚刚了解不久的、其存在于每个亚特兰蒂斯人身上的器官，是一片触目惊心的血肉模糊。

　　亚瑟似乎感觉自己后颈也一阵发疼，忙问道：“这是怎么回事？”

　　“奥姆亲王应该是……到发情期了。”医生有点迟疑地看了看他：“这应该是他自己用手破坏了他自己的腺体。”

　　“……等等，”亚瑟皱着眉问，“发情期难道不是‘发情’吗？我没有听说过亚特兰蒂斯人发情期是自虐的？”

　　“应该是抑制剂的问题。”医生说道，“奥姆亲王要不是一直使用我们不太了解的特殊抑制剂，就是长期以来抑制剂过量，以至于我们送来的正常剂量对他来说不起作用。”

　　“应该不是特殊抑制剂，关押他的时候我记得询问过，他没有提出什么特殊药物的需求，”——但或者他并不想让自己知道他用什么药？——亚瑟想了想，不解地问：“但抑制剂难道不是所有人都用一样的抑制剂？特殊或者过量有什么意义？”

　　“抑制剂不光抑制腺体分泌，还是对精神起作用的，”医生又迟疑了一下，“而且它是最容易买到、也是不需要任何医疗相关手续就能得到的神经类药物，因此有不少人故意使用过量抑制剂……”

　　下面的话有些难以启齿的样子，但亚瑟已经基本明白了医生的意思——奥姆很可能有他们所谓陆上人说的，药物依赖。

　　也就是上瘾。

　　亚瑟还没来得及思考这到底是怎么回事，其它的医务人员已经从外面冲了进来——毕竟亚瑟是得到报告后来得最快的一个——他下令解开了昏迷的奥姆手上的手铐，其他人则小心翼翼将他的胞弟抬上了救护舱，他随着救护舱一起，飞快开到了皇室的医院。

　　

　　隔着巨大的落地玻璃，奥姆口唇戴着呼吸器，侧着脸趴在手术台上。他毫无知觉的脸对着外面，亚瑟不禁又皱起了眉头：“为什么在海底还需要戴呼吸器？”他原以为这种东西只有在陆地上的医院会有人用。

　　“我们必须给他注射肌肉松弛剂进行手术，病人可能会无法自主呼吸，”负责手术的医生对亚瑟解释，“腺体附近有太多神经，所以那里附近会是一个亚特兰蒂斯人身上最敏感的部位。”

　　……所以他自己撕开自己的腺体的时候，会是什么样的感觉？亚瑟摇了摇头。

　　“腺体这种东西……能切除吗？”他不由问道。

　　医生有些奇怪地看了看他：“能……但是据目前的先例来看，切除了腺体的病人，大多数都陷入了无法治疗的疯狂，自我折磨到死。”

　　亚瑟打了个寒噤。

　　“去吧。”国王挥挥手，医生向他垂首示意，便走进了手术室。

　　亚特兰蒂斯的科技远比陆地上发达得多，所以所谓手术，其实是晶脑控制的上百把微区机械手术臂进行腺体和周围被破坏的神经的修复，三名王国最优秀的医生主要是控制晶脑；所以理论上“修复腺体和神经”，实际上对亚特兰蒂斯的医院来说并不算什么特别困难的操作，但手术刚刚进行，一旁的心电和脑电图都蹭地一下，波动得亚瑟都吓了一跳。

　　“怎么回事？？”亚瑟连忙问身边漂着的医院院长。

　　院长也被国王吓了一跳，定睛看了看里面，也惊讶道：“手术中不应该出现这样的情况……”他想了想，忽然一脸难以置信：“除非只注射了肌肉松弛剂，但神经没有麻醉，这样病人不能动，但是手术中全程是清醒，有感觉的。”

　　亚瑟被他这话惊得不浅，看着里面的医生似乎也有些手忙脚乱，忙问：“怎么可能发生这样的情况？”

　　“……我猜，”院长一时也不知怎么解释，张大了嘴往里看了半晌，缓缓说道：“……奥姆亲王可能药物成瘾量太大而且持续过久，对麻醉有了抵抗性。”

　　“那你们快给他注射足够的麻醉剂啊！”亚瑟怒道，“不是说腺体附近有非常多神经吗？这样不会痛死？”

　　“正在这样做了，”院长贴近玻璃门，看着手术室内医生们的操作，“只是起效还需要一定的时间。”

　　亚瑟张口结舌，看着落地玻璃后紧紧闭着眼睛的奥姆，颓然坐到了椅子上。

　　

　　**

　　手术完成已经是三个小时后。医生们在过程中加了三次麻醉剂，才终于控制住奥姆的情况。看着院长那心有余悸的表情，亚瑟估计即使是在身体素质惊人的亚特兰蒂斯人中，这种操作可能也属于非常危险的了。

　　自己这个弟弟是个Omega，在最初将他关押起来的时候，亚瑟就已经知道了。他多年使用抑制剂也是常理中事——毕竟作为七海最强大帝国的国王，即使在性别平等的海底世界，至少也显得没那么有威严。

　　而以奥姆的性格，又绝不可能容忍自己臣服于谁；于是长期使用抑制剂就是一个非常自然的选择。但凭借海底的科技水平，使用正常的、不至于成瘾剂量的抑制剂就完全可以控制住任何一个Omega的发情期，而且奥姆也绝对不是一个会嗑药上瘾的人，那他这个体质到底是怎么回事？

　　亚瑟觉得自己和这个弟弟拖了许久的“聊聊”，又要增加一样让人头疼的内容。

　　何况根据维科和医生们的说法，戒断药物上瘾，海底的方法和陆地的并无两样，只能靠硬熬着。亚瑟毫不怀疑自己兄弟的精神力量，但发情期可不是靠精神力就能撑过去的（不然他也不需要抑制剂了），而奥姆之所以会几乎撕碎自己的腺体，就是因为到了发情期。

　　因此老成谋国的维科的建议，是让全七海最伟大的Alpha，在这段时间，“勉为其难”地满足他弟弟的生理需求。

　　这话一出，纵然觉得自己平时生活已经够浪的亚瑟，也感觉三观岌岌可危：“但他是我弟弟？？”他睁大金色的眼睛盯着维科，补充道：“亲生的！同一个妈妈！！！”

　　“我们和陆地人不同，亚特兰蒂斯人并不在乎血亲交合。或者说，王室血亲之间的纯血结合本身，就是亚特兰蒂斯人所盼望的。”维科露出了亚瑟看了二十年的神秘慈祥同时透露出一点坑的笑容，“何况您和奥姆亲王是整个国家最伟大的战士，你们如果孕育出一个小王子，可能会是这个国家近些年最大的盛事。”

　　亚瑟捧着自己破碎的三观，看着笑吟吟走出去的维科，张口结舌。

　　所以在你们国家，《权游》里瑟曦和詹姆那段根本就不算事是吧？——亚瑟心里忽然冒出一句吐槽。

　　

　　奥姆是在手术的第二天醒来的。他侧躺在病床上，背后修补完的腺体被扣着一个小小的、像是贝壳一样的透明隔离皿，里面是有助于血肉自行生长融合的营养液。亚瑟走进手术室的时候，他睁着眼睛躺着，似乎正在发呆。

　　房间里有淡淡的，像是海盐和百合糅合的味道。

　　是奥姆的信息素。

　　亚瑟忍不住嗅了嗅——他神奇地发现，自己弟弟的信息素，对自己来说，好像真的有点诱惑力——超过了同样是Alpha的湄拉。

　　亚瑟看着奥姆，对方也慢慢转过眼睛来。

　　海水一样蓝色的眸子，带着点让亚瑟奇怪的茫然。

　　“……奥姆？”亚瑟被这种从来没在奥姆脸上看到的神情搞得有点奇怪，小心地开口，“……弟弟？”

　　奥姆在卧榻上偏了偏脑袋，仍然看着他，没有说话。

　　“今天早上我们发现，奥姆亲王可能……”亚瑟身后的院长清了清嗓子，“在撕开自己的腺体和后来的手术中过于痛苦，发生了类似避害本能的，应激性的失忆。”

　　

　　tbc


	2. 2

　　2

　　亚瑟有史以来第一次怀疑自己被三叉戟扩大过信号的听力。

　　“所……所以他现在是？”他侧过头半对着身后的院长，但眼睛还停留在奥姆脸上——奥姆看着他一脸难以置信的表情，显得更加迷茫了。

　　“他并不对我们开口，”院长露出一脸“时间太短了还来不及深入调查您的御弟到底是怎么回事”的推卸责任的表情，“我们只知道，亲王殿下对自己的名字有反应，但当我们试图询问他用药史和之前为什么会伤害他自己，他就像是这个样子，完全记不起来，也不回答我们。”

　　“……好吧。”亚瑟转回头来，从头到尾就没看院长一眼，想了想，挥挥手：“你先出去一会，我和他谈谈。”

　　院长无声地点了点头，漂出了病房。他走出去后，便识趣地打开了双面玻璃的开关，屋内刷的一下，所有的巨大落地玻璃都变成了奶白色，将国王兄弟两人和外界隔绝了开来。

　　“……嘿。”亚瑟看了看床上的奥姆——或者是因为在海里，盖不盖被子也没有什么意义，奥姆只是穿着纯白色的罗马式长睡袍就这么躺在床上。他走到奥姆床边，拖了一把椅子坐下。奥姆看他过来，便稍稍坐起了身——海水中本来便有浮力，只是坐起身这个动作应该是毫不费力，但奥姆却很难为人察觉地皱了皱眉。亚瑟正盯着他，发现了这点，忙扶着他又躺下了。

　　此时的亚瑟才发现，奥姆左手上依然戴着那个按法律除了做手术时都没有摘下来的手铐，手铐上是细细的海底合金链，另一端则拷在床头的廊柱上。

　　奥姆躺在床上，垂着眼睛看着自己的哥哥。

　　“你还记得我吗？”亚瑟皱着眉头，说实在的他真的搞不太清所谓“失忆”的意思到底是什么，想着，他僵硬地笑笑，“我是你哥哥——我是亚瑟。”

　　“……哥哥？”奥姆茫然地张了张嘴，好像很久没有说过话一样，声音有些轻和迟疑：“亚……瑟。”

　　亚瑟略带吃惊地看着自己弟弟的表情——也就是没有什么表情。他回想起在两人对峙的时候，虽然奥姆也并没有像自己或者自己认识的很多人一样表情千变万化，但所有对自己这个害死母亲的罪魁祸首、杂种哥哥的厌恶、痛恨、不屑，以及火之环时自己提到想要见见这个小弟弟时一刹那流露出的类似被触到软肋的表情，虽然细微，但却确实能在他脸上看到。而这个时候奥姆对自己的名字，却真的好像是第一次听见一样，不带任何感情色彩。

　　“你……还记得什么？”亚瑟有些不知所措，甚至也不知道该问什么；而奥姆则带着那种不解和茫然的神情，显然也不知道他想问的是什么。

　　两人陷入了尴尬的沉默。

　　亚瑟咳嗽了一声，忽然想起什么似的，从屁股后面掏出一把带着刀鞘的短匕首，对奥姆晃了晃，说道：“这个是之前我们打那场……你知道……你父亲那把三叉戟。我们融了它做成了这个，我想你会想要。”——其实是维科觉得毕竟是上代国王的遗物，应该这么做比较好，亚瑟最初根本没想起来这茬——他想要递过去，却见奥姆一脸迷茫，完全不知道自己在说什么也不想接过来的样子，只好尴尬地将那短匕放在床头柜上。金属刀鞘和金属床头柜碰撞发出轻微的细响，奥姆的蓝色瞳孔只是随着亚瑟的动作看了看他放下的短匕，便又转回来望着和自己沟通无果、毫无办法的哥哥。

　　然后他忽然又皱了一下眉头。

　　这次皱得比较明显，亚瑟忙坐起身靠近奥姆，却见奥姆伸起手臂，似乎想要去触碰自己后颈的伤口，他的脸一下子变得惨白，手臂有些发颤，好像难以承受似的艰难地够到了那个隔离皿，接着便紧紧捏住了它，仿佛要将它从自己身上撕扯下来！

　　亚瑟吓了一跳，一下子便按住了奥姆的手——奥姆的手冷得吓人，在他的手里微微颤抖，他强迫地将奥姆的手指一根根从隔离皿上掰开，拽到了他的身前——奥姆试图反抗，但此时的他刚手术完一天，又醒来没有多久，只喝了点流食，身体里的麻醉剂也还没有代谢完，力气还不如平时的三分之一，被亚瑟轻易地控制住了双手。他咬着牙坐起身，一个膝击撞在了亚瑟的小腹上。

　　亚瑟也被他拱起了火，双腿一分，便用一个膝盖压住了他的两条腿。两兄弟无声地扭打在了一起，此时的奥姆却处于完全的下风，几乎碰不到亚瑟一点，却被亚瑟三两下用他手铐上的合金链将他双手缠在了一起，又在床头廊柱上绕了几圈，奥姆瞬间就以一种双手被吊起来的姿势躺在了床上，他不忿地还试图用腿去攻击亚瑟，却被亚瑟的膝盖紧紧压住。奥姆挣扎了几下，脸色泛起一种奇怪的青白——自己这个弟弟本来就和母亲很像，皮肤白得吓人，但平时看起来却是泛着漂亮的有点像母贝一样柔和的光泽，不是这种惨淡的白色；他感觉着奥姆逐渐变小的力气，而自己这个拥有好几种不同的战斗英雄称号的弟弟，在这么短暂的甚至称不上打斗的挣扎中竟然喘息连连，神情也逐渐变得更迷茫了起来，亚瑟脑子里忽然冒出一个词组——戒断反应。

　　他低下头，靠近奥姆——对方已经放弃或是无法挣扎了，只是微微颤着睫毛望着他——“你怎么了？”他刚问出声，忽然一阵奇怪的感觉像是随着奥姆的喘息，裹着带着奥姆体温的海水包裹住了他的头脸；那种带着微妙的淡淡的香味的信息素一下子朝着亚瑟袭来。他因打斗的原因毫无防备地狠狠吸了几口；然后他脑子里好像从没有触到过的那根弦，“嘭”地一下，烟花一样地炸开了。

　　他看着自己的同母弟弟，在一瞬间明白了之前维科对他的“对亲弟弟下不了手”的推辞的那种神秘而笃定的微笑，和那句“等到了那个时候你就明白了，这并不是你下不下得了手的问题”——这个时候的亚瑟，看着奥姆淡蓝色的眼珠和纯白的皮肤，脑子里不由自主跳出来的念头竟然是掠夺、“标记”和进入他身体的最深处，让他们原本属于同一个子宫的身体在许多年后再一次融合为一体。

　　而奥姆在七海最强的Alpha第一次爆发的信息素的冲击下，神情竟然也变得柔和了下来，他发抖的睫毛和微张的嘴唇似乎也在期待着什么。亚瑟低下头，而奥姆也费力地在束缚中抬起了自己的头颅。他们的嘴唇贴在了一起，亚瑟敢向着七海随便哪个鱼虾螃蟹之神起誓，他自从15岁“失身”开始，从来没有吻过这么让他沉醉的甜美的嘴唇——

　　奥姆的味道和他的信息素一样，像是海盐味的生奶油，是亚瑟从没体会过的清淡的甜和恰到好处的腻的奇怪而诱人的结合；他的喘息翻起细微的海水，在亚瑟脸上形成了小小的痒痒的旋涡；亚瑟环抱住他，从他的唇恋恋不舍地吻到了他的耳垂和脖子，奥姆则仰起头发出轻微的带颤的鼻音。每一个音符都好像是亚瑟等待了许多年的动听，他的下///身早已在紧身裤下发硬，而他的同母胞弟在他深吻的抚慰下，则从后颈到鼻尖都泛起了淡淡的粉色。

　　亚瑟一手便撕开了奥姆的睡袍；和当年的罗马人一样，同胞兄弟的睡袍下一丝不挂，他裸露着的身体仿佛古希腊雕塑一般漂亮到接近完美，而情//欲则让这身体浮着晨曦女神的手指尖一样的浅玫瑰色；他用舌头挑逗着弟弟的乳//首，奥姆皱着眉头轻哼出声——他从未被任何Alpha触碰过的身体敏感得可怕，仅仅是亚瑟舌尖划过，便已经让他浑身一颤、乳尖开始发硬；亚瑟扯掉自己的裤子，膝盖抵上弟弟的大腿，将他的双腿打开；他的下身便毫无保留地暴露在了亚瑟的面前。

　　亚瑟看着他发颤的下身，用自己的手握住了他——奥姆脸上顿时又浮起巨大的红云，他恳求似的仰起头，而亚瑟也重新吻住了他的嘴唇；深吻中，亚瑟抚慰着他，仍是处子之身的弟弟在他熟练的套弄下痛苦而带着愉快地轻声呻吟；他一边索求着亚瑟的吻，一边在他的手里逐渐发硬变烫，终于在亚瑟的手中倾泻了出来。他发出了恍如满足的长叹，而亚瑟则放开了他的下身，却将手指探入了他等待着他的Alpha已久的后穴。

　　异物进入身体的感觉让奥姆不由打了一个哆嗦，他近在眼前的亚瑟，蓝色眼睛里的些微的惊惧很快就变成垂下睫毛的默许，而亚瑟也惊讶于他身体里的柔软和湿润，随着短暂的开拓过后，亚瑟便将自己的下身对准了奥姆的身体；他毫无窒碍地穿刺进那柔软而发紧的身体，奥姆的浑身开始发抖，双手扯着吊住自己的合金链条发出清脆的声响。亚瑟一手扯下了那链条，接着环抱住他的胞弟。

　　他用手抚慰着奥姆的后背，感受着对方僵硬的肌肉逐渐放松下来；而奥姆则也拽着手铐和链条抱住他的头，在他的耳边随着他在自己身体里一下又一下的挺入发着细碎的呻吟。他们喘息着享受彼此的身体，亚瑟从未像今天一样感觉到一具身体仿佛为自己天造地设一般，奥姆把头埋在他肩上的拥抱、清淡的信息素的味道、不熟练的接吻和从未被触碰过的身体都好像能激起他身体最深处的欲望。他一次次地让自己撞击着奥姆身体最深处的屏障，奥姆被刺激得睁大了双眼，而海水则无声地带走了他眼睛里的泪水。他的痛苦和愉快都逐渐达到了最高点，而他怀抱里的哥哥也几乎同时即将倾泻了出来。他蹭着亚瑟的肩膀，呻吟声逐渐带着不可抑制的呜咽；而亚瑟则强撑着最后的一丝神智，将自己的下身从他身体里抽了出来，泄在了他的腿边。

　　奥姆有些惊讶地抬起头，亚瑟金色的瞳孔就在他的眼前；那里面有些复杂的温柔和之前并没有见到过的不知是亲情还是爱情的感情，而脑子里一片迷茫的奥姆根本分不清。亚瑟最后吻了吻他的眼睛，环抱着他满足地躺到了病床上。

　　

　　

　　tbc


	3. 3

　　3

　　亚瑟没有想到只是过了半天，晚上再去看自己这个弟弟，他会是在束缚衣里。

　　不知只是因为应激性失忆导致脾气难以自控、还是戒断反应真的过于严重，亚瑟在跟维科头疼地看一大堆文件的时候就有人来回报说，奥姆亲王在医院里“闹出了很大的事”，也许大概可能是他又想要破坏自己的腺体，被阻止后毁了几间病房并差点杀死了前来阻止的医院院长（及几名主任医师）而搞出亚特兰蒂斯上百年来最严重医闹事件。

　　所以亚瑟看到终于通过被用高压水枪打入了镇定剂紧闭着双眼漂浮在纯白的巨大囚室的奥姆，双手交抱着自己被裹在白色的束缚衣里，身上还紧紧箍着能随囚犯身形变化的亚特兰蒂斯新科技特制束缚环，上面挂着四条合金链条钉在房间的四面墙上，这位新任亚特兰蒂斯王就像一个束手无策的小孩子一样，狠狠揉了揉自己的脑袋，长叹了一声。

　　随后他的随行副官说，皇太后，也就是目前在慈恩港呆着的亚特兰娜前女王，听说了自己小儿子身上发生的问题，要求大儿子、也就是目前的国王，带着自己的弟弟，一起去找她当面谈谈。

　　“谈谈。”亚瑟重复了一遍——他现在特别讨厌这个词，毕竟从最开始他说的“谈谈”就没成功过。但对于带着奥姆上岸，他倒也并不抗拒——首先现在奥姆这个身体素质（也就是麻醉剂过量、没有趁手兵器且饿了加起来快要两天了），肯定是打不过自己和亚特兰娜联手；其次自己在被维科和湄拉每天传授帝王术和政务处理方略实在是无聊到生无可恋，趁此机会正好可以偷个懒。再加上他也实在是对自己和弟弟有了一腿这件事有点心理阴影，而他的父亲汤姆对他的优质教育成功地让他明白，有心结就要早点解开，和父母永远是拥抱你的人。

　　综上，他决定将这个神智清醒时期的无敌三叉戟冠军和目前状态下的无敌破坏王亲自带回陆上，去见见亚特兰娜，看看她能有什么办法。

　　当然还有个因素是——虽然他和自己这个弟弟相处时间短暂，但他能很明显地看出亚特兰娜几乎是影响奥姆人格塑造和精神状态的最大因素，无论是他对自己的仇恨还是输给自己后飞快转变的态度都说明了这点。

　　深潜船是维科在自己来之前让人准备上的，取下奥姆身上的束缚环后，亚瑟看了看他这个束缚衣模式，觉得这样去见亚特兰娜肯定直接一记海神在上了，自己恐将成为史上第一个继任一周就被亲妈打死的七海之王；于是便喊来侍女帮还在麻醉剂作用下还毫无知觉的奥姆换衣服。亚瑟也没想到要躲出去，但看着昏迷中的奥姆，衣服被一层层脱掉、裸裎的身体在海水里软软地漂着被副官抱在怀里，胳膊和手指尖都因为束缚衣的关系被勒出了红色的痕迹，在接近纯白的皮肤上透着一种微妙的情//色意味。

　　——然后亚瑟就气得敲了敲自己的脑袋，为自己竟然能在亲弟弟的身体上看出情色意味感到这么多年陆上人的伦理教育简直白受了。

　　Omega信息素对自己的刺激导致的那场性//事还可以解释为一种本质上就无法自控的天然行为，而且亚瑟也确实让自己的理智在还没有征得性//关系另一方，也就是奥姆本人清醒状态下同意前控制住了自己、没有使他受孕，当然更没有标记他。但本能、性吸引、欲望和爱情甚至婚姻，亚瑟并不想混为一谈。

　　给奥姆换衣服的过程费时并不长，亚瑟看着一脸无知像抱个等身抱枕一样抱着奥姆的副官，咳嗽了一声，便命令他将亲王放到自己的深潜船上、系上了安全带（否则无知觉的奥姆很容易就漂出去了），而他自己也随后钻了进去。

　　深潜船是海底的高科技产物，能扛住深海重压，因此隔音效果也好得惊人；在一丝水声都听不见的船舱里，亚瑟只能听见自己和奥姆的呼吸声。自己的沉一些，而奥姆的很轻。水下的亚特兰蒂斯泛着陆地上很难看到的奇异光芒，他偶尔转过头去，因速度带来的稍瞬即逝的霓虹色光芒，不停地略过奥姆紧闭着双眼歪靠在副驾驶座上的侧颜。不知怎么的，亚瑟好像觉得这段旅程比平时都要让自己的内心平静下来。

　　

　　回到慈恩港时已经是午夜，亚瑟把自己的兄弟抱出了船舱，亚特兰娜和汤姆一人一把椅子坐在港口，不知在那里已经等了几个小时。汤姆裹着厚厚的棉衣，亚特兰娜还是一件衬衫一条牛仔裤；当看到自己的两个儿子时，亚特兰娜一下子跳到了亚瑟身边的岩石上，一把搂过自己的小儿子，只扫了一眼亚瑟便打横抱着奥姆飞快地往回走去；亚瑟和汤姆互相看了一眼，亚瑟咬牙说：“都说她更爱我的。”

　　“……你打赢奥姆的时候亚特兰娜也没帮他嘛。”汤姆给七海之王挽了一下尊，又叹了口气，“但都是她自己的儿子，其实是不存在更爱谁的。”

　　亚瑟当然知道这个道理，他实际上也只是回到了真正的“自己的家”，才能放松地开开这样的玩笑而已。他叹了口气，和汤姆勾肩搭背地追着亚特兰娜的背影走去。

　　

　　进到屋里，发现亚特兰娜早已经给小儿子裹上了厚厚的毯子，将他侧放在沙发上躺着，枕着自己的大腿。她一边拿着毛巾给他擦头发，看着汤姆和亚瑟走了进来，也不说话，一脸“我要一个解释”的表情看着亚瑟。

　　亚瑟觉得自己一个头两个大，这事分明也不是自己的错，便将奥姆发情期到了、抑制剂不起效、差点彻底撕碎自己的腺体和所谓“戒断反应”的事和亚特兰娜简单地说了一遍，然后迟疑了一会，又把在维科的建议下，自己和奥姆的那次性//事说了出来，然后看了看汤姆和自己当时一样三观碎裂的脸，当即全盘甩锅维科、表示要不是他的阴谋诡计，自己绝不会做出这种事情。

　　亚特兰娜倒是并不惊讶：“你们这种关系在亚特兰蒂斯非常正常，海底和陆地上的伦理观差别很大。只是你不是更喜欢湄拉公主吗？”

　　亚瑟坐到亚特兰娜对面的沙发上，一边撸着自家的老金毛，一边有点发愁地说：“去取三叉戟的时候是这样，但是回到海底我们两个发现性格太犯冲了——特别是，我们两个都是Alpha。”

　　“我也想过这件事，但还是觉得你们两个的问题需要你们自己解决。”亚特兰娜点了点头。她沉默了一会，说道：“奥姆的性别分化是在我被献祭给海沟国以后的事情，我可以肯定他的父亲不会接受一个Omega的王储，以他的性格，会采取什么极端手段都有可能。或者是他给奥姆使用了什么我们不了解的抑制剂，会产生这么严重的后遗症。”这个在海沟国独自生活了二十年的坚强的海底女王，看着怀里昏睡着的小儿子眼眶一红。

　　“那可是他亲儿子？”亚瑟难以置信地说，“抑制住不发情不就行了吗？为什么需要用有这么严重后果的？”

　　亚特兰娜刚要开口，忽然她怀里的奥姆浑身微微一动，接着他睫毛颤了颤，缓缓睁开了眼睛。他有些迷茫地看了看周围这个从没见过的人类房子，接着把眼神停在了亚特兰娜的脸上。他的神情逐渐变得疑惑而惊讶：“母……亲？”

　　亚特兰娜的眼泪终于流了下来，滴在了怀里的奥姆脸颊上。她垂下头，捧着他的脸，吻了吻他的额头：“我的儿子。”

　　

　　

　　TBC


	4. 4

　　4

　　奥姆坐起身，他看着亚特兰娜，仿佛转不过弯一样思考了很久，才又忽然开口：“母亲，你为什么会……”

　　“这是我和汤姆的家。”亚特兰娜知道小儿子指的是他们为什么会在陆地上，她擦了擦自己的眼泪，说道：“我很担心你，所以才让亚瑟把你带到这里来。”

　　“……你也可以去海底。”奥姆低下头，却还是看着亚特兰娜。

　　“如果只是为了看你，当然也可以去海底。”亚特兰娜深深望着他，“但我希望，我们几个是在一个‘家’里见面，而不是在你的寝宫。”

　　“……囚室。”奥姆神色有些自失地笑了笑，回过头看了一眼亚瑟，“或许我要感谢你不仅饶我一命，也没有更进一步羞辱我。”

　　亚瑟皱着眉头：“嘿，我带你上来不是为了吵架的。”

　　奥姆还想说什么，亚特兰娜却握住了他的手：“听我说，奥姆——”她看着自己的小儿子有些不服气、但却还是顺从地抿着嘴，又些骄傲又有些不好意思地看向自己，脑子里不知怎么的，这个已经成长为亚特兰蒂斯最强战士的小儿子的脸，忽然和20年前那个小小的、像是一条胖乎乎的小鳕鱼一样的白金色头发的小王子的脸融合在了一起。

　　“他是你的哥哥，”亚特兰娜轻抚着奥姆的脸颊和头发，“自从你的抑制剂起问题以后，他一直很关心你。——或者说其实，自从他知道有了你以后，就一直很关心你，想见见你。”她碧蓝色的眼睛带着笑意看了看亚瑟，补充道：“是亚瑟自己告诉我的。”

　　奥姆和亚瑟同时脸上一红（亚瑟的比较难看出来）。

　　  
　　“……我也没有特别关心。”亚瑟挠了挠头，破罐子破摔地说，“但是我也不能放手不管……”说着他还是搓了把脸——毕竟这不放手不管的方式还是有点点不好意思。

　　奥姆因为皮肤白得多，所以脸看起来也红得多；亚特兰娜看他那个和20年前第一次用三叉戟叉澳洲大龙虾失手摔跤，还被湄拉没练好、本想救他结果一个冲击波喷掉了裤衩时的羞怒表情，便知道自己这个小儿子虽说那时候应该是应激性失忆状态，但和亚瑟做过的事情应该是有一些记忆的。

　　她想了想，抑制剂失效、应激失忆、决定一件事情一件事情解决，便问道：“所以你现在能不能告诉我们，你抑制剂的问题到底是怎么回事？”

　　“……是父亲。”奥姆迟疑了一下，还是开了口，“我用的抑制剂剂量很大，而且一直都有其它成分。”

　　“什么成分？”亚瑟和亚特兰娜对视一眼——亚特兰娜的猜测果然是正确的。亚瑟问道：“兴奋剂？让你打起来更强力的那种？”话出口以后心想要是奥姆长期服用兴奋剂，那开始把自己打败了就算是违规，自己也就没输那第一场。

　　亚特兰娜仿佛猜到一般摇了摇头，而奥姆的声音则变得有些沉：“是神经抑制的成分。”亚特兰娜接过话题，说道：“奥姆在做一个战士上有非同寻常的天赋，我和他的父亲在他很小的时候就看到了这点，兴奋剂只能毁了这种天赋的成长性。”

　　“是的。”奥姆沉着声说，“是我性别分化以后，父亲认为我的性格变得不完美了。”

　　“容易波动，容易被情绪影响吗？”亚特兰娜深深看着奥姆，“他那个时候就认为我是这样的，过于情绪化，不是一个完美的政治家和战士，甚至耽于所谓的‘爱情’而不顾自身的责任。”说着扫了一眼自觉地到厨房忙活宵夜的汤姆的背影。

　　亚瑟看着面前从发色到眉眼都像到十分的自己的母亲和弟弟，心想怪不得那个时候奥姆说，自己的三叉戟来自母亲，是不完美的。这个上上代海王恐怕自己才是那个情绪化、不负责任的人，因为嫉妒而将亚特兰娜献祭给海沟族，又因为在奥姆身上看到亚特兰娜的影子而对自己的亲生儿子都一再打击、甚至使用后遗症巨大的药物。而他又成了一个巨大的、笼罩着奥姆这么多年的阴影。

　　“所以神经抑制的具体作用是什么？”亚特兰娜轻声问问。

　　“……无时无刻的冷静。”奥姆有些不想说似的，但见亚特兰娜凝视着自己，还是开了口，“同时在面对危险的时候减少恐惧、痛苦这样的负面情绪。”

　　“听起来好像还不错，打起架来不害怕。”亚瑟感觉到气氛的低沉，开了个玩笑；看到母亲和弟弟都毫无笑意，只得尴尬地自己嘿嘿了两声。

　　“但这样的后遗症就是戒断以后的这种无法自控吗？”亚特兰娜问道。

　　奥姆看着她，半天才点了点头。

　　“亚瑟，你先去和你父亲呆一会。”亚特兰娜一边气得想把自己的前夫从地宫里拽出来再弄死一次，一边又还担心着想要再问奥姆那个应激性失忆的问题——

　　就她的想法，自己这个小儿子是不可能因为痛苦就造成这么大的精神冲击的，但明显话题深入下去，奥姆是不想当着亚瑟谈的样子，想来想去自己这两个儿子明明性格复刻自己和汤姆，而自己和汤姆天生一对，这两个孩子却因为成长环境和选择冲突的原因闹成现在这样。但想想既然他们能迈出“那一步”，事情也还是有转圜的。

　　她脑子里打起如意算盘，一边已经替儿子们未来规划了20年甚至连孙子名字都快起好了，脸上却丝毫不带出来，只对亚瑟道：“我有些话还要问问你的弟弟。”

　　“……好吧。”亚瑟本也意识到气氛越来越尴尬，一拍大腿便站了起来。

　　

　　和汤姆有一搭没一搭聊了半天，二人已经煎炒烹炸快凑出四菜一汤了，那边亚特兰娜的声音才响了起来：“你们过来吧。”

　　亚瑟走了过去，却见奥姆神色有些奇怪，也不看自己，只是抿着嘴唇不做声。他自然不知道，这还是奥姆那个和20年前一样的叉龙虾失败专用恼羞成怒脸；而亚特兰娜则露出了有点像是维科的慈祥神秘而坑的表情。

　　“我听说你和湄拉公主在寻找三叉戟的时候到陆地去了。”亚特兰娜说道，“是在西西里岛吗？”

　　“是的。”亚瑟想到那个风景如画的海边城市不由笑了起来，“那里真的很漂亮。”

　　“刚好你弟弟需要带你去一趟海沟国，”亚特兰娜说道，“我替你给维科请假，回来以后你们在那里休几天假吧。”

　　“去海沟国？还休假？”亚瑟一头雾水，“这是为什么？”

　　“让你了解一下海底，也让你的弟弟了解一下陆地。”亚特兰娜理所当然地说，“你们难道不想就海洋和陆地究竟怎么共存这个问题讨论一下吗？”

　　亚特兰娜这一句话就问住了亚瑟——毕竟王座下那次对话，实际上亚瑟自己也知道，自己并不能拿出什么切实可行的办法和理论去反驳奥姆的开战理由。而且他也相信，实际上七海之内认为奥姆的说法和做法比自己有道理的人不在少数，甚至其实包括涅柔斯王。只不过三叉戟在自己手里而已。

　　他并不只是想要得到一个王座，能解决问题才是他当时去寻找三叉戟的本质动力。

　　——但是为什么要通过了解海沟族来了解海底？？去咸水族来点龙虾大螃蟹了解了解不好吗？？自己出来得急也没带黄金三叉戟，去了海沟国不是送菜？？

　　但他看了看一脸成竹在胸的亚特兰娜，心里也知道她虽然跟弟弟一样暴躁又能打，但实际上却也并不会真的把两个儿子凑作堆弄死。只能长叹一声，点点头认了。

　　

　　一家四口围着桌子，在亚特兰娜的强烈建议下奥姆礼节性地尝了尝当时汤姆用来招待海底女王的家常炒蛋和（现成的茶包）泡茶，看在亚特兰娜的面上敷衍地赞美了两句，看起来便又有些意识昏沉的样子。他这两天一直处于麻醉剂过量的状态，和亚特兰娜聊了这么久几乎都是强撑着。亚瑟便准备将自己的房间让出来给他住，自己睡沙发，亚特兰娜则一挥手：“你们睡到一起。”又对亚瑟笑笑：“如果晚上他出什么问题，你能很快发现。”

　　“……”亚瑟感觉自己头又大了，亲妈这个意思简直昭然若揭，但他又想不出什么反驳的，而且飞快粘好了三观并接受了设定的汤姆也适时插了句嘴：“我也这么想，毕竟我不希望我的灯塔像你们的病房一样被砸塌掉。”

　　亚瑟无言以对，只能从母亲怀里接过奥姆，把自己这个昏昏沉沉的弟弟拖回了自己房间，抱到了床上。

　　亚瑟安顿好奥姆，自己坐回小时候的椅子上——对现在的自己而言，童年时的椅子已经显得很小了，而小床对奥姆来说也有些逼仄，当然和他寝宫的巨大珍珠母贝床更加没法比。但自己的家和亚特兰蒂斯比起来，对过了显得特别漫长的一天的亚瑟来说，却是说不出的放松。

　　银色的月光从窗子里射进来，照着奥姆的脸。亚瑟忽然想起来维科刚刚告诉自己，自己还有个小几岁的弟弟的时候，那种惊喜和快乐。那个据说和母亲一样的白金色头发、碧蓝色眼睛的可爱的孩子，在亚瑟的心里不知道描摹过多少遍。有一阵子他看到每个金发的男明星都会想，这个人会不会有些像我的弟弟呢？他想要去找亚特兰娜，也想要去找这个叫奥姆的弟弟；想和他们说自己在陆地上的这些年，想聊聊自己认识的一群神奇的人，想看看他们的海底究竟是什么样子。

　　然后他听说亚特兰娜被献祭给了海沟族，他似乎要掀翻七海的暴怒在夜晚则变成了更深的悲伤，他想着亚特兰娜最后的样子，想着她离开以后，他的小弟弟该怎么办——

　　他对奥姆说的，他想要告诉他，他不是一个人——在亚瑟的心里，在那二十年里，重复过不知道多少遍了。

　　而现在的月光下，他看着自己这个弟弟的睡颜，忽然好像奇怪地实现了还在自己里面的，某个还不是七海之王的男孩的心愿。

　　


	5. 5

　　5

　　亚瑟跟奥姆从自己的深潜船下来、看着那个上面都是细小擦痕的白色小艇，不由有些惊讶。

　　第二天二人醒来，亚特兰娜便“建议”二人直接开去海沟国。一前一后两代国王完全不敢反对，只能上了亚瑟的船。但快开到意大利海域的时候，奥姆却给他指了个方向，说要去海沟国就需要坐自己的船；理由是亚瑟这条船就是看着好看，但是到海沟国，这种船体却不够安全。亚瑟想了想海沟族那个20厘米密密麻麻的大尖牙，便答应了。

　　下船的时候亚瑟发现不知是不是维科，把用奥姆那把断了的三叉戟熔成的匕首也放在了自己的船上；他想了想，便又揣到了屁股后面。

　　“所以这是你的船？”这船看起来就像是个亚特兰大普通军队用的作战式深潜船，和自己还有湄拉专用的船比起来都朴素很多，看起来完全不符合奥姆每次见到自己时候一身金闪闪银灿灿的造型，而且从上面的那些擦痕也可以看出来，这船应该有年头了，“这船用了多少年了？”

　　“……17年。”奥姆看都没看亚瑟，直接钻进了船舱。

　　亚瑟跟着他也钻了进去，里面也和其它亚特兰蒂斯的战式深潜船没什么两样，只有前后两个狭小的座位，一前一后，为了保持最流线的形态，座位做得类似陆地上的赛车，基本都接近躺倒的姿势，后面位置上的人双腿基本紧紧靠在驾驶者的两边身侧。

　　奥姆坐的是驾驶位，亚瑟自然就是后座。亚瑟只觉得这个双腿靠着奥姆的姿势奇怪到不行，但看奥姆十分淡定的样子，就也不好意思说什么。开船的过程里稍微左右漂移一下，两个人就紧紧靠在一起；他本来从没在乎过和男人的社交距离，只是这个人是奥姆，整个气氛就变得非常诡异；何况两个人一路上又几乎一句话都不说，亚瑟只能一边心里长吁短叹，一边尽量把两条腿紧紧贴在舱体上。

　　幸好亚特兰蒂斯的船开得比之前湄拉在岸边偷的小渔船要快得多，没多久奥姆忽然开口：“快到了。”接着便将整个船舱外面所有的照明灯都关了。

　　水下一片漆黑，船舱里也一片漆黑；只有定位器上是蓝色的地形图和红色的目的地小圆点在一闪一闪。亚瑟又有点紧张又有一点点无聊，盯着那个比自己心跳频率要快一点点的小圆点。

　　绿色的船体标志，很快就和小圆点重合在了一起。同时船体开始时不时受到小小的颠簸和撞击，亚瑟知道应该是海沟族漂过去的时候撞到的；只不过奥姆早已经把照明都关了，所以绝大多数海沟族都没有发现这船。

　　接着奥姆不知按了什么键，整个船体一下子变成透明视角，四周船舱都好像消失不见了，环绕着的全都是周围海域。数秒间，亚瑟就习惯了暗视，接着便发现周围果然都是长相狰狞的海沟族，有的可能以为这条船是个什么奇怪大鱼，张着嘴就上来想啃，结果并啃不下去。虽然这船隔音很好，但亚瑟依然觉得，好像听见了海沟族尖牙啃船舱的让人起鸡皮疙瘩的声音。

　　他低头看看前座的弟弟——奥姆这时候倒好像很放送的样子，甚至连监控都不看了，仰着头，闭着眼睛，不知道在想什么。周围撞击声越拉越大，恐怕是一些海沟族的好奇和一起撞击、啃咬这船的声音吸引来了其它同族；黑暗中，它们逐渐开始发现这船的异样，有的从远处过来一下子飞快撞到船体上，更多的则是牙爪并用，开始试图破坏船体。

　　亚瑟随着船舱剧烈摇晃，心想终于知道了这艘船上那么多的擦痕到底是怎么回事——亚特兰蒂斯的材料学科技真是绝了，之前那渔船上的钢管可是被一个海沟族啃两下就报废了，这艘船竟然在这种破坏下只是产生擦痕，这科技不知道领先地球多少年了。

　　接着他忽然被自己的猜测惊了一下——为什么自己会觉得，船身上的这些擦痕，都是来自海沟族？

　　他脑子里忽然浮现出了一种不太妙的猜测，看着相当于头枕在自己胸口的表情毫无波动的奥姆，他张了张口，正要说话，忽然看见奥姆睁开了眼睛。

　　接着他的呼吸声变得急促了起来。

　　“你……”亚瑟“怎么了”还没问出来，便见奥姆左手直接捶在了座位旁边的一个红色按钮上；然后他一晃神，便见奥姆已经从座位前端驾驶舱口弹射了出去！

　　亚瑟吓了一大跳，一时没来得及反应，只见奥姆连个三叉戟都没拿，手里是深潜船里带的高压水枪——这高压水枪威力倒是不小，一枪出去射程范围里能在海沟族群里直接扫出一条“路”去，问题是高压水枪毕竟是个远程武器，一旦被近身了就几乎没什么用了，而奥姆刚从深潜车里出去的时候倒是凭着突如其来一阵扫射把周边的海沟族清了一圈，但海沟族的特点就是源源不断，杀了一批却引来了更多，已经有成群结队的海沟族从前后左右朝着奥姆直冲而去。

　　亚瑟是不知道自己这个弟弟在发什么疯，从船舱里只能看见他一言不发抬着枪清海沟族，甚至仔细看看表情还很平静，亚瑟又惊又气又还有点疑惑，但此时也不是思考的时间，他上下左右在身边乱摸，却只摸出那把匕首；他咬了咬牙，心想这怎么也算是个近战武器，学着奥姆也砸了一下自己身边的那个红色按钮，接着只感觉自己身上像是被什么巨大的力量一推，一阵失重感，轰的一下便直接砸开了一路的海沟族，窜到了奥姆身边！

　　亚瑟的忽然出现，让海沟族们也吃了一惊，战场凝结了一秒钟，而奥姆脸上的惊讶更是让亚瑟气不打一处来——他竟然不是戒断反应神志不清？他跑出来找什么死？？——一边拿匕首嗖嗖两下砍开了已经接近奥姆的几个海沟族的尖爪，一手已经牢抓住了奥姆的手臂：“回去！”

　　“……什么？”奥姆好像没听清似的。

　　“我说回到船里去！”亚瑟喊道。

　　“……”奥姆看着他，忽然一抬手臂，从他手里挣脱了出来，举起枪对着他——亚瑟吓了一跳，却见他两枪出去，自己身后两个趁乱想扑上来的海沟族一下子就被打掉了脑袋！

　　“你自己回去吧。”奥姆的声音有些奇怪的平静，接着轰的一声便朝后疾驰而去。

　　亚瑟看着直追奥姆而去的一群海沟族，气得感觉自己才要发疯，却被气出了个主意，心想自己还有个技能，抬起手对着海沟族，心里默念了起来——便见那一路的海沟族被无形的水波一荡，忽然好像听到什么声音似的在水里定格了一秒。亚瑟趁此机会沿着奥姆飞去的方向也是一个发力，飞快地又出现在奥姆身边，此时他也懒得再跟奥姆废话，一手紧紧抓住了他的手腕，奥姆还没来得及挣脱，亚瑟另一手已经箍住了他的腰，环着他极速飞回了深潜船。

　　只见船舱底下两个人弹射出来的地方还敞开着，亚瑟二话不说扯着奥姆一起飞了进去，二人便一起飞回了船舱里——船舱里座位已经不见了，大概是弹射的时候一起飞了出去，亚瑟放开奥姆的手臂，试着按了刚才那个按钮，舱底便自行关上了。

　　谁知此时奥姆双手挣脱了束缚，高压水枪往旁边一扔，一拳便砸到了亚瑟的脸颊上！亚瑟气得脑袋发/涨，一使力“嘭”地一声巨响，从底下将奥姆压制在了船舱顶，正要揍人，忽然感觉到顺着因冲击从奥姆身边流过来的水流里，一股强烈的信息素的甜味朝自己的脸上冲击过来！

　　一瞬间，亚瑟的脸从被奥姆揍过的地方开始发烫，仿佛能听见脑浆像岩浆一样咕嘟嘟冒泡的声音，本来就气到所剩无几的理智这刹那完全消失，转过手将奥姆轰然按回了舱底，这一次力气大得连船舱都被撞到往下沉了几米。奥姆的头和背正撞在舱体上，同时亚瑟身上的信息素宛如火山爆发一样从头到尾笼罩住了他，撞击力和信息素同时作用，他的眼睛瞬间失焦，模糊中只见亚瑟的脸靠近了自己，而自己则也忽然身不由己似的环抱住了他的头，腰上被箍得几乎喘不过气来，被压在地上便长吻起来。

　　亚瑟一边啃噬一样吻着奥姆的嘴唇，贪婪地攫取那种极其诱人的信息素的味道，一边已经撕开了奥姆的裤子，他的手探到了奥姆的下/身，却直接绕过同胞弟弟已经硬/挺起来的下身，手指朝着他的穴/口探去。在水里也能摸得到，奥姆的后/穴已经又湿又烫，亚瑟解开自己的裤子，硬得发疼的阴/jing直接穿刺了进去。

　　奥姆吃了一惊，不由自主向后躲了躲，却被亚瑟死死压在身下，未被前戏打开的后/穴随着奥姆无谓的挣扎的一下又一下地收紧，夹得亚瑟大脑仿佛过电一般，让他的更用力地压制着奥姆；而奥姆在他强大的、压倒式的信息素的制约下，大脑仿佛不知如何指挥身体，只觉得浑身脱力一般，甚至连呼吸都变得艰难起来。他的眼神开始涣散，在亚瑟毫无怜恤的冲击下，喉口发出颤抖的轻微呻/吟。

　　而亚瑟听着这种呻/吟、看着他失神的表情，脑子里已经只剩下最原始的冲动，便从他身体里把自己的阴/jing拔了出来，奥姆刚轻轻出了一口气，便忽然被亚瑟翻了个身，正面撞在了船舱底；而亚瑟用手臂抵住自己的脖子，他眼前一黑，瞬间便几乎窒息，而双/腿则被顶得大开，只感到自己的后/穴一下子又被亚瑟填满，一次又一次的穿刺暴风骤雨一般袭来，让他甚至错觉自己即将要被亚瑟用下/体彻底刺穿了；同时颈后最敏感的地方则感受到亚瑟唇齿的侵袭！

　　亚瑟一边像亲吻着奥姆的腺体，感受着身下的Omega在这种入侵中瞬间浑身发软、甚至连挣扎也做不到了；而那种让他发疯的味道更是爆发式的扑面而来。亚瑟像野兽一样，挑逗着自己的猎物，放缓了冲刺的速度，一下又一下，慢慢地深入奥姆的身体，在奥姆几乎难以承受的、糅合着痛苦和巨大快/感的呻/吟声中，用舌尖舔/着不知何时已经被撕开了营养皿的腺体。还带着些微血腥味的腺体让信息素的味道更佳诱人，像是能引出亚瑟刻在本能里的冲动。他轻轻撕咬着奥姆的腺体，却并不用力，奥姆从后颈到下/身都被他引诱到无法自持，浑身剧烈地颤抖着，嘴里无意识地呼唤着他的哥哥的名字：“亚瑟……啊……亚……瑟……”

　　“想要我标记你吗？”亚瑟低沉的声音从他背后传来，同时他的腺体被亚瑟说话时一张一合的嘴唇和牙齿摩擦着，痛苦和像是从灵魂深处的需求让他紧紧闭上漂出生理泪水的眼睛，颤抖着点了点头。

　　


	6. 6

　　6

　　

　　亚瑟几乎没有经过大脑、Alpha天性的提问，没有想到奥姆竟然答应了。

　　惊讶让他恢复了一丝理智，那清甜却带着十足诱惑力的信息素的味道又让他很难维持这丝理性；他抱紧了自己兄弟的腰腹，一边吻着他的后颈问：“你确定？”接着又补充：”你必须告诉我，弟弟。”

　　奥姆的眼底发烫：“……我确定。”

　　“我明白了。”亚瑟从未标记过任何人，他只是感觉自己生来就知道这件事应该怎么去做；他的指腹摩挲着奥姆的胸腹，抚慰着自己兄弟紧张的呼吸；而奥姆则一边调匀自己的气息，一边发现，只是亚瑟的手指划过自己的小腹，他就已经要硬/了。

　　这让他毫无办法的痛苦的欢愉，在亚瑟的牙齿咬上他的腺体时，达到了最顶峰——伤口和剧痛和被标记的流淌在本能的快感，让他的手指紧紧抓住了亚瑟的手臂，忽然睁大的眼睛里一片模糊——他的眼泪本不该影响他的视域，但他却发现这眼泪这么的多，以至于在海底他都能感受到它们。它们甚至结成了一个水壳，摇摇晃晃，将他的眼睛和世界隔开。

　　他被新的国王标记了，作为一个失败者，作为一个Omega——他在岸上、在灯塔里的时候，在看着亚特兰娜的时候，忽然猜到了、或者确定了自己的命运。

　　从头到脚，每一寸皮肤、血肉、骨骼和灵魂，在那个必将到来的并不遥远的死亡之前，他都会属于他的哥哥。

　　和亚特兰蒂斯一样。

　　完成了标记后，亚瑟抱着他，将他翻了过来。他凝视着自己的弟弟。奥姆的神情让他不解，那不光是一种性/爱中的快乐和痛苦，还包含着某种更深的东西。但他可以略微猜到一些——在奥姆看来，他想，这次标记可能是一种新的败退，是他失去了奥瓦克斯王的三叉戟以后，又一次丢盔弃甲。

　　所以他更不能理解自己弟弟的选择了。

　　但他知道，肯定不是什么突如其来的爱情故事。

　　但他已经标记了他，他的每一滴血液都在欢呼和沸腾，他整个身体都宛如火之环的观众，咆哮着让他爱抚他同时蹂躏他、亲吻他同时吞食他、进入他同时占有他。他用手握着奥姆颤巍巍开始站起来的分/身，强烈的快感席卷奥姆的身体，他紧紧抓住亚瑟的背，然后感觉到七海之王将自己的阴/jing包裹进他的嘴里。

　　“亚瑟……”他轻声吐出自己哥哥的名字，亚瑟的舌头不停卷住和挑逗他敏感的前端，而牙齿则似乎无意地轻轻摩擦着他的下体。像是一阵阵电流刺过他的全身，他的脚尖发麻，而身体则从未有过的发烫。他的阴jing已经涨得发疼，而亚瑟还好像浑然未觉似的把它送到自己的嘴里。奥姆忍不住开始喊他的名字：“亚瑟……不……我……要射/了……亚瑟……”

　　而亚瑟则毫无所动，温暖的口腔的包裹，让从未被如此对待过的奥姆根本无法控制自己的身体，他“呜”地一声，将自己完全释放在了亚瑟的嘴里。

　　他难以置信地低下头，却见亚瑟从嘴里“释放”出自己已经疲软下来的分身，抬着眼睛看着自己的神情里好像带些安慰又带些捉弄；接着他的头被亚瑟的手从后颈处捧了起来，让他在狭小的船舱里弯下腰，和亚瑟接了个深深的长吻。他甚至忍不住开始索取起亚瑟的吻，喘息着将他的Alpha的气息融进自己的呼吸。良久，两个人才分了开来，而亚瑟则吻着他的耳垂，呵着气问：“尝到你自己的味道了吗？”那种甜甜的带海盐的生奶油味，“我喜欢你的味道。”

　　奥姆从耳根一下子烫到头顶。而他还来不及在这种奇怪的并不难受的羞耻感中反应过来说什么，亚瑟的手指已经开始摩挲他的会/阴和穴口。他轻轻呻吟了一声，他的身体渴求着亚瑟，不仅渴求被爱抚，还渴求被征服；他想要亚瑟的手，还想要他的阴/茎，想要被他刺穿、想要让他在自己的身体里留下什么将存续他们两个人的东西——但这不行——他忽然被理智惊醒，刚要说什么，却感觉到自己的身体一下子又被亚瑟填满了——

　　快感淹没了理智，他完全忘了自己该开口说什么，一下又一下的被进入让他不停呻吟出声；而亚瑟整个没入他的体内，他甚至感觉到自己真的要被刺穿了，那个腔口的阻力也根本阻挡不住七海之王的进犯，他身体最深处的、拥有最大快感的地方被打开和摩擦，他的呻吟几乎要变成呜咽和惊叫。他声音不停被打断：“不……不……啊……亚瑟……”听起来却像是某种更让人血脉贲张的邀请。

　　最终亚瑟射/在了他的身体里。

　　然后没有把自己拔出来就趴在了他的身上。

　　身体里的异物感和身上很沉的亚瑟，让奥姆颇不舒服地扭动了一下，而亚瑟则抱住他的脸，吻了他。

　　性/事后的吻，两个人的呼吸都短而不均，他们的气息带着水流划过对方的脸，平静下来的Alpha和Omega的味道不再那么的强烈和诱惑，而变得让两人都逐渐平静了下来。亚瑟的吻好像有什么魔力，他很熟练，而且懂得抚慰接吻的对方——他一定和许多人这样吻过——奥姆平静地想。他拥有过许多自己不曾拥有的东西，比如性，比如家庭，比如爱。虽然自己也曾经拥有过亚特兰蒂斯。

　　现在那也是他的了。

　　奥姆曾经把自己整个人生都献给了亚特兰蒂斯，但现在也是他的了。

　　可能日后还要给他一个王储——也或者不会这样，如果自己能“做到”某件事的话。奥姆想。

　　

　　而亚瑟则毫无所知，他甚至惊讶于奥姆的平静。他抱着自己兄弟的头，手臂自然地垫在他脑后。

　　他迟疑了一会，并不知道该怎么开始询问一切。

　　却忽然听见奥姆的声音：“十七年前我分化了性别，第一次来到了这里。”

　　亚瑟惊讶地转过脸看着他。

　　“我的父亲带我来的。他说我简直是他的耻辱，和母亲一样的耻辱。”奥姆仿佛感到十七年前的恐惧和羞耻感重新缓慢地笼罩了自己，“他说，他已经把我的母亲献祭给了海沟族。如果我不能证明自己，就也该得到同样的命运，省得以后背叛亚特兰蒂斯。”

　　“我们就在这个船舱里，我的父亲大声咆哮着。然后他打开了弹射器。”奥姆的眼眶发烫，他竭力控制着自己，“他的最后一句话是，你必须要杀死至少10个海沟族，我才会让你回来。”

　　亚瑟不知道要说什么才好。他抚慰似的握住了奥姆的手。

 

　　“那个时候我还没有自己的三叉戟。我用高压水枪胡乱射击，但也无法躲开所有身边的海沟族的攻击。”杀死十个海沟族这件事让当时的奥姆仿佛经历了一生那么漫长，发情期的Omega本就敏感而无力，他的身体上更是无数被海沟族撕裂、咬开的伤口。他最后僵直地被奥瓦克斯王拖回船舱的时候，是记忆中第一次仿佛灵魂被禁锢在了身体里，他无法开口，也无法动弹，肌肉僵硬得好像已经死去了一样。

　　而那也是奥瓦克斯王第一次给他注射了神经抑制剂。

　　“你不需要什么敏感的神经，我的儿子。”他好像忘记了自己方才把儿子送进海沟族的人就是自己一样，抱着在抑制剂作用下极缓极缓开始放松下来的奥姆，手指穿过他的短白金色头发，“你只需要力量和强大。你只需要做亚特兰蒂斯的国王，明白吗？”

　　十七年前的奥姆恐惧地抬起头，望着自己的父亲，无意识似的点点头。

　　


	7. 7

　　7

　　亚瑟试图从奥姆脸上读出那种更深的含义，事实上他也几乎成功了——他猜到接下来是奥瓦克斯王做的某些事情，让奥姆形成了后期极端偏激而又对自己充满仇恨的人格；但事实上，他想到那个时候自己只是对奥姆说，想要来见见这个小弟弟，让他出现的那一刹那来不及掩饰的神情和明知这不可能却还是劝自己回家，那里面其实或许有很多奥姆自己的真心。

　　他猜。

　　或许是自己还没发现的什么让奥姆像现在这样。

　　刚才他打开弹射器出去一个人面对海沟族的时候，看到自己也冲出来的时候，脸上是出现了真正的惊讶的。

　　所以他为什么要这么做？他在自己面前被海沟族杀死，难道自己还能无动于衷吗？

　　——又或者——亚瑟忽然被自己的想法吓了一跳，他难道是觉得，其实自己是想让他去死的？他就是为了死在自己面前？

　　一直以来，他到底误解了什么？而自己又漏了什么？？

　　“嘿，兄弟，”亚瑟开口，“你有什么现在想告诉我的吗？”他加重了“现在”两个字，因为如果没有自己去救回奥姆这个举动，可能依然问不出什么；但目前看来，他相信或者奥姆愿意跟自己聊了。

　　奥姆没有看他，也没有说话。

　　半晌，他忽然说：“我想去看看这二十年母亲呆的地方。”

　　

　　开着深潜船进入那片闪着巨大雷暴的海底水龙卷，奥姆望着透明的舱体外面，无声地摇了摇头；他看到亚瑟在注意自己，便道：“这十七年，我几乎每年都会来这里——但我没想到过母亲就在这片雷暴后面。我一直以为她已经死了。”

　　“……我们也是被追得无路可逃才会游到这里面。”亚瑟能理解奥姆的这种懊恼。一直想见的母亲，只要自己再往前踏一步，可能早就能见到面了。但却只是因为这船多出来的这么一点保护的功能，让他和母亲分隔了整整20年。

　　“所以你每年都来这里吗？”亚瑟抓住了某个信息，小心地问。

　　“你不用这么小心翼翼。你是整个七海的君王，你可以问我一切你想问的问题。我有责任对你说实话。”奥姆看了他一眼，忽然有点奇怪地微笑了，“是的，我每年都来。”

　　“我们在一起，我的意思是，私下里，我不想是个七海的君王。”亚瑟认真地看着他，“我是你的哥哥，不是吗？我只是想知道，这些年里你都发生了什么。而我希望我的弟弟不是被强迫，而是是自愿对我说的，说你的经历，和你的感受。”

　　你还是标记了我的Alpha，奥姆想。不知为什么亚瑟并没有说，可能是为了留给自己一点尊严。他神色稍霁，看向外面，缓缓说道：“等我去看过母亲呆过的地方，我答应你，回答你所有的疑问。”

　　亚瑟无声地长出了一口气——这场旷日持久的对话终于取得了一点点成绩。他也有点高兴了起来，跟着奥姆一起望着舱外；船舱已经开出了雷暴区域，外面重回了深海一般的平静。偶尔有一两条大鱼游过，而亚瑟忽然发现一条和奥姆的坐骑很像的那种怪鱼，只不过和奥姆的那条体型差距挺大，这条看起来不过一米长左右。

　　“这个是不是……？”亚瑟惊讶地问。

　　“是，沧龙。”奥姆像是知道亚瑟要问什么，点点头，“我也是海沟国捡到她的，那时候她也差不多这么长，差点被海沟族吃了。”可惜沧龙不会说话，奥姆想，要不然她或许能告诉自己，雷暴后面还有另一个世界，那个世界里住着亚特兰娜。

　　亚瑟听着奥姆那个无意识的女性第三人称，脑子里忽然冒出一个金发的十几岁的小王子，偷偷摸摸来到海沟国，打退了一大堆海沟族，拯救了他的沧龙公主，不知怎么觉得这画面有点孤独又滑稽，嘴角不由自主扬了起来，怕被奥姆发现，连忙憋住，点了点头：“所以她对你这么的忠诚。”他想起那个时候面对着海沟族的大军，几乎吓到了所有的人，但奥姆和他的沧龙却好像完全不害怕也不在乎似的迎着海沟族冲向自己，也许就是因为这对他们来说其实并不陌生，甚至早已习惯了。

　　奥姆疑惑地扫了他一眼，不知亚瑟为什么忽然又严肃了下来。他想说什么，船体忽然晃了晃停了下来——他们到岸边了。

　　亚瑟带着奥姆走到那片拿到三叉戟的瀑布前时，奥姆已经被一路至此的景象惊呆了——地上蹦蹦跳跳的小恐龙、闪闪发光的晶簇、细小的涓流里纯白色的睡莲、还有那不停出现小彩虹的瀑布。

　　“特别美，哈？”亚瑟笑着揽过弟弟的肩，“我有时候觉得咱妈那几十年也过得挺好的。”

　　奥姆当然知道他是在开玩笑——或者还在安慰自己这么多年都没有发现母亲就在这里的自责。

　　他忽然发现了一个头盔似的东西扔在地上，走了过去，却发现是个里面掏空了的海沟族头骨骷髅。

　　“这个是母亲的吗？”奥姆回头问。

　　“是的。”亚瑟找了块石头，拍了拍，坐了下来。他看着奥姆：“你知道，我就站在岸边，远远地看着妈妈把这个摘了下来。她太漂亮了，闪闪发光，那个时候，”亚瑟的样子仿佛回想起了那天的情景，“她和二十多年前几乎完全没有变化。然后她一下子就认出了我。”

　　“真羡慕你。”奥姆不由自主地说。

　　“为什么呢？”亚瑟笑着看他，“她也是一眼就认出了你。隔着那么远，她看到你还流泪了。”

　　奥姆抱在手里的头盔紧了紧。

　　“但她还是支持你。”他自失地说，“她并不认同我。”

　　“嘿，你从小干的每件事妈妈都喜欢吗？”亚瑟像是毫不在意地说，“你和妈妈不就该是这样的一种关系——她时常嫌弃你干的事，但她还是会爱你。如果你做错了，她或许会让你去接受惩罚，但这样才能让你变好。”

　　“……可她是站在陆地人一边的。”奥姆被亚瑟扯着坐在他身边，“我到现在也不认为我做错了。陆地人往海里倾倒垃圾，实验核弹，从没有人惩罚过他们。这难道又正确吗？”

　　来正文了——亚瑟知道不解决这个问题，奥姆永远不会真正认同自己的看法。

　　“可除了战争，世界上有很多解决问题的办法——比如我们也可以提高陆地人的科技，让他们像你们一样有自循环的能力，或者你可以用规模小一点的海啸，让陆地人意识到有亚特兰蒂斯的存在，你知道政府那些傻哔们，看到你们的科技实力，根本不会再敢得罪你们的。”他看了看一言不发的奥姆，故作轻松地说，“那天你的海啸差点杀了汤姆。”

　　奥姆飞快地看了他一眼，不易察觉地低了头：“我不知道……”

　　“那也不是你的错。虽然只是因为他没事我才这么说。”亚瑟说，“汤姆如果死了，我肯定不会原谅你。妈妈也会非常伤心。但战争这种东西，你并不知道陆地上有什么人——你攻打了上去，要面对的可就不止是陆地人的科技，还有好几个连我都不知道该怎么对付的人——而如果你出了什么差错，妈妈或许会死。说到底我更不希望我的朋友和亲人受伤或是死去，我就是这么一个自私的七海之主。”

　　“所以回到我们的问题，”亚瑟转向奥姆，“你到底误会了什么？你为什么总好像觉得我恨不得杀你而后快似的？”

　　奥姆吃了一惊，他紧紧捏着手里的头盔。

　　“是我做了什么让你产生的误解吗？”亚瑟追问。

　　良久，奥姆干涩地说：“那次在王座下，火之环前，我们见面的时候，难道不是你自己承认的？”

　　“……啥？”亚瑟完全忘了自己说过什么了，毕竟后面的经历过于刺激。

　　“我问过你，你是不是冲着王位回来的，”奥姆也被他的失忆震惊了，“我也问了你，是不是就想推翻我，是不是想要决斗来挑战王权。你承认了的？……”

　　亚瑟张口结舌，脸上逐渐红了起来。

　　“所以……那个时候，你根本没认真听我在说什么是吗？”奥姆慢慢地开口。

　　“……”亚瑟无语了——怪不得奥姆把自己误会到了姥姥家了，原来从见第一面起，他就已经把自己当成拿了“在外流亡数十年一朝回国只为干翻弟弟争夺王位”的六亲不认剧本，而最可怕的是，自己竟然才是最开始放弃了解释的那个？

　　


	8. 8

　　8

　　虽然说清了某些“误会”，但亚瑟完全没想到自己其实一整件事情完全没和奥姆说过自己的想法；所以仔细想来，从自己回到亚特兰蒂斯，可能在并不知道自己本意、也不知道维科和湄拉的真正立场一个是亚特兰娜、一个是亚特兰蒂斯的时候，实际上还真没有任何理由不把自己当成一个拿着复仇王子争夺帝位剧本的所谓“哥哥”，——还策反了自己最亲近的谋士，抢了自己的未婚妻。

　　当然，亚瑟也并不认为自己做的事情有什么问题，毕竟整桩事情一件连着一件也不存在什么深入讨论和转圜的机会，但他确实有一点点后悔，当时并没有把话跟奥姆说清楚。

　　还好并没有造成什么大损失。——当然这只是亚瑟此时的想法。

　　

　　深潜船的座椅都弹射了出去，两个人在船舱里姿势就变得更尴尬了，毕竟二人身形摆在那里，没地方坐就相当于只能凑合躺在一块，为了奥姆开船方便，还是个亚瑟怀中抱弟的姿势，奥姆的脑袋接近靠在他胸口。亚瑟便提出先回意大利水域，换上自己的船再开回亚特兰蒂斯——除了尴尬的原因，狭小的舱体里飘荡着的二人淡淡的信息素味道，实在是让亚瑟觉得自己随时容易擦枪走火。控制住自己的大雕真是一门体力活，亚瑟只觉得自己这时候为什么没学过冥想和瑜伽。

　　同时他看着奥姆又被撕破了的后颈——不知为什么，奥姆老喜欢折腾自己这个地方——亚瑟看着那个破损的伤口，心里吐槽——还好亚特兰蒂斯科技足够强大，这半天多已经接近长好，只是不知道里面的神经接得怎么样，被盐水冲着疼不疼。自己的船是可以把里面的水都泵出去的，这样到岸上给奥姆贴个创可贴，可能能感觉好点。

　　他倒也没想，亚特兰蒂斯人从小就生活在海里，实际上对于伤口裸露在盐水就好像陆地人裸露在空气中一样。

　　脑子里胡思乱想，船渐渐地开到了近水域，亚瑟忽然想起一个问题，在身上口袋里到处摸索，顺手就把屁股后面插着的匕首递给了奥姆，说道：“上岸我们可得先换点钱。”

　　奥姆接过来一愣：“我们要上岸吗？”

　　“上去看看呗。”亚瑟正搂着奥姆，顺手拍了拍他胸口，奥姆不自觉地抖了一下，“反正也请假出来了。”

　　奥姆无奈地看了看他留在自己胸口的手，点了点头。

　　

　　仍然是记忆中那个西西里，到处都是艳阳高照、繁花簇锦，亚瑟身上人类能用的钱是一毛没有，只留着几个海盗金币，便让奥姆先在小市场呆着，自己去拿它们换钱。奥姆刚吐了一肚子水，此时严重身体不适，坐在石凳上休息，被太阳晒得低着头，只对一溜小跑的亚瑟挥了挥手。

　　亚瑟走到市场外面的巷子口还忍不住回头看了看，却见奥姆还坐在石凳上拿着那把匕首发呆，太阳晒得他的睫毛挡住了蓝色的眼睛，白金色的头发在阳光下闪闪发光。亚瑟忽然有种切身体会到小时候看到的爹妈甜蜜的突如其来的幸福感，又被这幸福感的来源吓了一跳，连忙跑走。

　　换了足足上百欧，七海之王觉得自己非常富有，一路便纠结起了要不要买点花什么的；又一想奥姆这种身兼各种战斗英雄的狠角色似乎不太适合被送花，而且有同为亚特兰蒂斯人的湄拉的吃花先例在，美人吃花，有趣好看，但自己也跟着吃就没那么开心了。遂停在一个水果小贩面前，红红绿绿买了好几个大苹果大李子，也懒得要袋子，拿衣服下摆兜住就跑回了市场。

　　环顾一看，奥姆不知所踪；亚瑟心里打了个突，但觉得也许是他自己看什么看花眼了，溜达到了小巷子之类的，于是抱住那几个水果，飞快地到处寻摸了一圈，四周确实都没看到；此时亚瑟心里已经有点着急了，但也觉得话刚说开，奥姆看起来心情也没有不好，应该不至于出事。所以难道是他又发情了？

　　想到这里亚瑟就被自己吓了一跳，找了个没人的角落，蹭蹭两下攀上了一个小钟楼（大的已经被黑蝠鲼砸了），果子一时没拿好，滚掉了两三个，颇有点心疼。占领了制高点左右一看，却见一个深深的巷子里，一个白金色的男人蹲在地上，周围横七竖八躺了好几个，不是奥姆是谁？

　　亚瑟一见奥姆好像没出事的样子，心放下了一半。便小心地不惊动人地爬了下来，又飞快跑到了那个巷子口。眼见奥姆还蹲在那里，拿起周围一个躺着的人手里的什么东西，像是在研究的样子；亚瑟定睛一看，却见那是一把电击枪——所以这么看奥姆可能是碰上流氓了？或者当地黑社会？？亚瑟还从没在《教父》以外见过真的意大利黑社会，但就算奥姆赤手空拳，也不会有任何陆地上的黑社会能拿他怎么样。亚瑟一时还有点乐呵起来，也不说话，便见奥姆拿着那个电击枪摆弄了一会，然后提起来朝着身边的男人打了一下；那躺着的人可能是装死，此刻立马“嗷”的一声惨叫，浑身抽搐了一会，再也不动。

　　奥姆满意地点了点头，回过头竟然拿着那个东西对着自己的手腕电了下去？！

　　亚瑟吓了一跳，但也心知这玩意其实对亚特兰蒂斯人的作用有限，便见奥姆被电以后一脸无语地只是皱了皱眉，便把电击枪扔到了一边。

　　亚瑟心想自己这个弟弟科学精神也有点太过分了，人体实验也不能从自己开始啊，忽然就看见奥姆抽出了匕首。然后他抓起地上一个躺着的人的手，把匕首塞在了他的手里。亚瑟此时忽感不妙，却听见奥姆低低的声音虚无缥缈地响了起来：“想要杀死我，要用这个。”接着他握着那个已经人事不省的人的手，忽然用那匕首刺向自己的咽喉！

　　亚瑟一时也不知道自己到底是潜意识里早有预料，还是被吓得忽然神勇，手里一个苹果飞了出去，一下子就打飞了匕首，苹果也砸得稀巴烂，果汁溅了奥姆一身。奥姆吃了一惊，抬头一看，自己的哥哥的脸已经近在眼前，接下来就被提着衣领“嘭”地一声按在了墙边。

　　“你到底在做什么？”亚瑟火大到自己都不能理解，他看着已经被刀尖划开一条长长血痕的奥姆的脖子，只觉得自己大脑整个充血，一拳砸在了奥姆脸边。

　　飞起的石棱擦得奥姆半边脸生疼，他不知怎么地也一股无名火，暴怒道：“你又来干涉什么？”

　　“干涉？？”亚瑟气得感觉自己要爆炸，他恶狠狠一笑，“所以我应该看着你把刀子插进自己的咽喉？那你需不需要我给你收尸？还是我也应该假装没看见——我的弟弟？？”

　　“……我必须这么做，为了亚特兰蒂斯。”奥姆心知理亏，却还是忿忿地说，“我只是做了必须要做的事！”

　　“什么玩意，亚特兰蒂斯人不宽恕那套？？”亚瑟暴怒，“现在，我——我他妈才是你们的国王！我说你不能死你就是不能死！”

　　“……你根本不懂……”

　　“你又懂了？你这么懂为什么现在是我在做国王？？”

　　“因为你即将要做一个傀儡国王了！你懂吗？？——我把我的一生都献给了亚特兰蒂斯，我不希望我的继任者是一个失败者！！”奥姆终于忍无可忍似的也对他大吼起来，“你不想杀死我，我明白了！但你不杀死我，你永远无法获得所有人的认同，永远有人会希望借用我的名义和我的势力对抗你！——而且你用什么名义赦免我？？如果恕我无罪，那战争就没错！就说明你现在的策略完全出了问题！！而如果要审判我，战争罪和杀死他国国王也是死罪！你能公正审判吗？你能接受审判的结果吗？？”

　　奥姆看着慢慢变得一脸不知所措的亚瑟，不知怎么的，从心底发出一声长叹，伸手推开了他：“不管怎么看，我的‘意外’死亡对新的王朝是最好的结果。公理道义上，你能对整个七海有所交代。而对母亲……”奥姆一瞬间有点梗住，“对母亲来说，这是个意外。她最多也只能怪你没有照顾好我。”

　　亚瑟头皮发麻：“所以在海沟国，你本来就是抱着去死的心理？”

　　“……那时候我以为你也是这么打算的，这让我觉得虽然我免不了一死，但你的决断是正确的。”奥姆神色有些懊恼，“谁知道你比我想象的还要优柔寡断。——我一路上真的忍不住怀疑你做国王是不是个好主意。我觉得你会被人控制。”

　　“……不，奥姆，听着，你听我说……”亚瑟脑子里一团乱麻，颠三倒四半天才厘清了点思路，他双手紧紧搭着奥姆的肩，“奥姆——你是我的弟弟，你明白吗？我并不在意什么七海不七海之王，我需要你活着。”

　　“你这么多年没有弟弟，生活也没有改变。”奥姆仿佛练过一样，飞快回答，“事实证明你的人生中并不必须一个弟弟。”

　　“可是妈妈……”

　　“母亲并不爱我的父亲。我的出生也不在她计划之内，这只是把一个错误在二十多年以后归零了而已。”奥姆咬了咬嘴唇，“而且她也还有你。”

　　“维科，湄拉他们都不会希望……”

　　“他们希不希望不重要，但他们做了选择。我相信他们或多或少也会料到这个结果，但他们还是选了。这就说明了一切。”奥姆无声地笑了笑，他忽然像是想要摸摸自己这个分离了二十年的哥哥的脸似的伸出手，但最终还是停在了半空，又放了下来，“承认吧，你完全无法反驳我。理智点，你没有任何必须让我活下去的理由，但必须让我去死的倒有不少。”

　　半天，亚瑟什么话都说不出来地放开了手。

　　奥姆第一次伸手拍了拍他的胳膊，走到一边，捡起了匕首。

　　然后他刚转过身，就发现自己被亚瑟从一下子紧紧抱住了。

　　“我不希望你去死，可以吗？”亚瑟说。

　　“我都说过了……”奥姆的声音带了些不耐烦。

　　“你不仅仅是我弟弟。”亚瑟把毛茸茸的脑袋埋在奥姆的肩上，“你现在是我的爱人。奥姆。”

　　奥姆全身忽然一颤。

　　“爱人，恋人，亲人，什么都好，”亚瑟闷闷的声音传来，“事实上我也不知道，分不清楚——但我不能让你去死。”

　　“……你该不会是雏鸟情结……”奥姆的声音有些发颤，他故作欢乐地说，“我们只是做过几次……”

　　“我他妈早就是老鸟了。”亚瑟说，“我也不知道——我就是不能看着你去死。我不知道我是不是爱上了你，奥姆——我到现在也不知道。但我不想看你去死，我看到你把刀子插向自己的喉咙的时候，我觉得那可能是全世界最可怕的事情。我不能看着你还没有过人生就放弃了它。”

　　“我不能看着你死。我想要你和我一起活着，活到你也拥有好几年妈妈的爱，活到你明白世界不是只有利弊权衡和奉献。活到你理解爱情，然后我们再一起搞清楚我们是不是爱对方，如果是，我们可以生个孩子，然后像是相爱的双亲一样给它爱；如果不是，你也可以有其他的选择，我们还可以是兄弟——奥姆。”

　　亚瑟在他的耳边说：“我希望你拥有一个真正的人生，而不只是一个严苛父亲阴影下的孩子，和一个奉献了自己一生的国王。”

　　奥姆张了张嘴，却完全不知道要说什么。他忽然全身无力地跪在了地上。而亚瑟也跟着他一起跪了下去。

　　滚烫的眼泪从他晶莹的碧蓝色的眼睛里大颗大颗地流了下来，他慢慢地、像是海底炽热而又寂静的火山一样，无声地嚎啕起来。

　　


	9. 9

　　9

　　奥姆始终不知道自己是怎么和这个国王哥哥关系变好的。

　　一周后他们回到灯塔，出来迎接的汤姆和亚特兰娜都一脸惊讶。

　　然后他们几乎同时说：“你们怎么勾肩搭背的？”（by汤姆）“你在笑？”（by亚特兰娜）

　　奥姆瞬间过电一样把手从亲哥的腰上抽回来，另一只手搓着自己的脸颊——好像笑肌的幅度确实有些超过了。

　　然后亚特兰娜就牵上了他的手，亚瑟的勾肩搭背对象则换成了汤姆。四个人缓缓走回了灯塔。

　　“母亲，”奥姆有些心虚地扫了亚特兰娜一眼，“我有件事想对你说……”

　　“我都知道了。”亚特兰娜没有看奥姆，只是捏了捏他的手心，“你试图杀死你自己的事情。”

　　“母亲……”

　　“没关系。当然我不是原谅了你这样对你自己，我不敢想象如果你哥哥没有成功阻止你……”亚特兰娜缓缓地说，“但幸好，我们现在有足够的时间，让你明白，你对我们来说意味着什么。”

　　奥姆稍稍仰起了头——他觉得这几天以来他眼眶发热的次数太多了，几乎多于他性别分化以来在海里呆的十七年时间。他决定归咎于陆地的空气不好以及过于干燥。

 

　　  
　　“所以你怎么看你的哥哥呢？”回到灯塔，亚特兰纳看着自己的两个儿子。她被困在海沟国的20年，没有一天不在想着自己这两个儿子。她也常常在想，这样的关系，要怎么让他们两个互相认同，能像兄弟一样相亲相爱呢？

　　虽然她基本——自然不能说从未——想过让他们两个“在一起”。

　　但现在看着两个人自然地贴着身子一起坐在沙发上，亚瑟像是当年的汤姆一样有些傻呵呵但很可爱的笑容，而奥姆则也不由自主地在亚瑟说了什么冷笑话时露出微笑，她就知道她所有的担心能放下了。

　　让兄弟俩一起去当年给奥姆留下阴影的海沟国、又一起在地上生活一阵子，确实是个好主意。曾经的亚特兰蒂斯女王暗暗给自己点了个赞。

　　“我觉得他是个不太好的国王。”奥姆微笑着回答母亲的问题，“或者说他需要太多的指导，包括判断形势和理解局面……以及使用各种手段。他太幼稚了，作为一个政客。”

　　“嘿，你能不能说点好的……”亚瑟急了。

　　“但他是个好哥哥。”奥姆接着说。

　　是他在十多年前幻想过，但即使在幻想里，也没有足够的想象力去虚构出来的好哥哥。他想。

　　“……具体点呢？”亚瑟听着稍微顺耳了点。

　　奥姆脸上微微一烫：“……性/能力很强。”

　　沉默。

　　亚瑟张口结舌，汤姆尴尬得内心狂飙弹幕嘴里一句话不敢接，而亚特兰娜却一本正经地点了点头：“这也很重要，孕育王储的艰巨使命需要你们两个完成。噢！”她忽然想起来似的点开手上的全息投影仪放了一段视频，是亚特兰蒂斯皇家卫视重大新闻，不知谁全程偷拍了兄弟二人在陆地上的买菜逛街追逐打闹日常，一个笑得极其淫/荡的专家和仿佛看亲儿子一样的女主播在分析目前国王和亲王的支持率达到了亚特兰娜女王时代以来王室支持率的巅峰，谁不愿意看一个帝国最强的战士和得到神圣三叉戟的国王在一起（并且有几个可爱的孩子）呢？

　　“那么奥姆亲王的战争罪犯身份会对这样的关系造成怎样的影响呢？”女主播一脸“千万别有什么影响”地问。

　　“亲王还未被定罪，亲爱的，”专家掩饰不住快乐地满嘴胡吣，“我们还不能叫他罪犯——这种国家行为级别的行为实际上是很难进行定性审判的，所以自古以来的战争罪都是全民公投决定定罪。”接着他不知从哪掏出一块板子，上面画了一个柱状图，一条红柱子突破天际：“你看，这是我们目前的短期民调结果。认同奥姆亲王无罪、战争是当时亚特兰蒂斯意志的民众是碾压性的多。照这个情况来看，奥姆亲王很可能被判无罪。”

　　“可是奥姆亲王亲手杀死了渔夫国的国王。”女主播提醒。

　　“这确实是个问题。但你是否注意到了，涅柔思王也杀死了渔夫国国王的护卫。王命在法律角度上是否高于护卫的性命？如果以谋杀对奥姆王定罪，那么涅柔思王呢？而且涅柔思王并不从属于当时的奥姆王，但他却同样做出了类似的行为。所以在定罪里必须考虑，这种行为究竟代表的是他们个人，还是国家意志。”

　　“您的意思是……”

　　“简单地说，他们二人个人来说没有杀人的动机。如果考虑到对涅柔思王同等定性的外交理由和公审民众的倾向性来说，我认为公审认定这种杀人行为同样是国家行为、并且由我们两国共同对渔夫国进行战争补偿的可能性比较大。”

　　“原来如此。”女主播露出“还好我们财大气粗”的表情长出了一口气。

　　“当然我们希望奥姆——亲王，可以亲自向渔夫国表达他的歉意。”专家补充了一句，“以各种形式。”

　　“在前几天就国王与亲王关系一事对维科丞相的采访里，他曾经允诺，奥姆亲王会接受渔夫国公主对他的一切要求。接下来就看渔夫国公主殿下的需求了。”女主播接着又道：“那么对陆地呢？倘若奥姆亲王当时的做法没错，和目前亚瑟王对陆地的政策是否冲突了？”

　　“即使公审无罪，但政策是可以改变的。”专家像是从四次元空间袋里又掏出一块板子，上面居然是正义联盟的一张大照片，“我们都知道这几个人是亚特兰蒂斯最近除了‘王王配’以外最大的话题了。说实在的，以我们的兵力，我当然不是说一定打不过他们，但是，”他敲了敲板子上的超人，“要赢这个人，我们可能需要付出巨大的惨痛的代价。战争的目的是报复，但最主要的目的还是利益。我想没有人不认同吧。”

　　女主播点了点头。

　　“所以我们完全可以采取更绥靖的政策。我们给陆地示威了，目前来说奥姆亲王所作的事情，也就是推回垃圾、小范围海啸，相对他们给我们造成的后果几乎不算什么。陆地几个大国的政权也认可。未来更大的可能是在我们的先进技术引领下，陆地人付出一定的代价，向我们学习对污染和能源的自循环。这样对我们共同生活的星球也是个好事。”

　　全息投影在这个时候就掐断了。亚特兰娜看着兄弟二人说：“这是前两天维科发给我的。”

　　奥姆深吸了口气：“我明白——维科前几天问过我，如果渔夫国公主无法谅解我，我有什么打算。这就是我的打算。”

　　“好的。”亚特兰娜坐近了他，拍了拍他的脸颊，“不畏惧死亡是你的好品质——但我希望，如果她能够谅解你，你能用更长的生命对她的国家和她本人，对你造成的后果进行补偿。”

　　奥姆无声地点了点头。

　　

　　洗菜做饭聊天的普通家庭生活里，一天很快就过去了。

　　奥姆坐在渡口的椅子上。他捧着一杯茶。很暖和的饮料，在意大利的那几天他逐渐喜欢上了它。海底下是没有这种饮料的。

　　身后踢踢踏踏的声音响了起来。他不用回头也知道是亚瑟。

　　走到自己身边的椅子上坐下，奥姆瞥眼看见他的兄弟就穿着个敞胸露乳的大背心。

　　真亲民——奥姆心想。新时代新国王，可能这种样子也算是一个获得“选票”的方法。或者亚瑟其实是个天然的政治家，毕竟这种浑然天成的平民领袖一万年来也就这么一个，事实也证明他得到了很多自己之前没有过的最底层人民的欢迎。还有那个什么正义联盟，天知道亚瑟是怎么勾搭上的……奥姆暗暗算计，觉得这个势力绝对在某些时候可以用得上。

　　亚瑟亲了满脑子政客思维的奥姆的脸颊一口，毛茸茸的头发胡子蹭得他半边脸发痒。

　　“爱你。”亚瑟懒洋洋地说。

　　我可能也是。奥姆没有回答，只是微笑着，看着一望无际的大海。

　　

　　【END】


End file.
